Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4
}} The 2016 Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 - abbreviated as Centenario '16 or Lambo Centenario - is an AWD hypercar by Lamborghini featured in Forza Horizon 3 and in all subsequent titles. It is featured in Forza Street as part of the April Spotlight Event. Synopsis In a similar vein as the Lamborghini Veneno, which is based on the Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4, the Centenario LP 770-4 is a limited-production hypercar by Lamborghini based on the Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV. Built to celebrate Ferruccio Lamborghini's 100th birthday, only 40 examples of this car were built: 20 coupes and 20 roadsters.[https://www.lamborghini.com/en-en/models/one-off/centenario Lamborghini - Lamborghini Centenario - Technical Specifications, Pictures, Videos] Built on the chassis of a Lamborghini Aventador SV, the Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 weighs less and gains a lot more downforce and cooling from its body design; in total, the car weighs , which is instead in Forza Horizon 3. It has an active rear wing that deploys at and retracts at speeds above . The Centenario features an uptuned version of the 6.5 liter (6,498 cc) naturally aspirated V12 engine found in each Lamborghini Aventador model, codenamed L539. The engine now produces , while the torque output of is still the same; it has a power-to-weight ratio of per tonne.Power-to-weight ratio calculated using Forza Motorsport 7 weight specification of ; if using Forza Horizon 3 weight specification of , then per tonne The car also still features the seven-speed single-clutch semi-automatic transmission from the Aventador and remains all-wheel drive. Unique to the Centenario is its use of four-wheel steering. However, due to technical limitations, the Centenario lacks its four-wheel steering in the Forza games. In the interior of the car, the inscription "0 di 20" (0 of 20) can be found in the interior near the windscreen on the driver's side, and highlights which number of the limited 20 coupé production run the car is. Lamborghini Light Design can also be found inscribed within the headlights and taillights of the Centenario. Performance The Lamborghini Centenario's performance map is based on that of the Veneno, with a V12 engine mated to an AWD drivetrain favoring launch and acceleration. It accelerates to in 2.8 seconds, in 5.4 seconds, and has a top speed of , higher than its real-life top speed of . In Forza Motorsport 7, the Centenario's acceleration was changed, with 0 - in 2.65 seconds and 0 - in 5.75 seconds. The Centenario has decent grip around corners, rivalling that of the Veneno, although it has a disadvantage in weight that subsequently results in slightly longer braking distances, as well as a downforce disadvantage. In Forza Motorsport 7, the Centenario loses much of its grip and is placed in a lower class than the Veneno, now only being able to compete with the 2017 Ford GT, 2018 Porsche 911 GT2 RS, and McLaren 720S. However, it now has a bigger top speed advantage, allowing it to beat the Veneno in drag races. Unlike the Veneno, in Forza Horizon 3, the Centenario has a wider range of upgrades, including aero upgrades and a wider range of engine upgrades, which can take the Centenario's maximum output to and . Statistics Conversions Trivia * The Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 being the main cover car of Forza Horizon 3, along with a secondary cover car (the Ford F-150 Raptor Race Truck), marks the first time a Forza Horizon series game features more than one car on its cover art. ** The Centenario is the second Lamborghini cover car for any Forza game, following the Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 on Forza Horizon 2's cover. * In the Forza Horizon 3 game files, the Centenario is referenced as the "Lamborghini Bellissima" (LAM_Bellissima_17).[http://jalopnik.com/what-the-hell-is-the-lamborghini-bellissima-1790727121 Jalopnik - What The Hell Is The Lamborghini Bellissima?] * In Forza Horizon 3, the Centenario is required for unlocking an achievement and challenges: ** Winning any race in the Centenario unlocks the Forza First achievement. ** The Centenario was required for completing the Going Strong challenge in the Happy Anniversary Forzathon event held from September 22, 2017, to September 27, 2017. ** The Centenario was also required for completing the Once A Century challenge in the Locking Horns Forzathon event held from January 12, 2018, to January 18, 2018. * The Forza Motorsport 7 version of the Centenario has a higher weight stat than the car it is based on, the Lamborghini Aventador SV, which weighs . In accordance with the Centenario's forzamotorsport.net description, the SV would have been given a weight of . * The Centenario's display does not fit on its dashboard. This error is also seen on the Aventador, Aventador SV, and Veneno. Gallery FM7 Lambo Centenario Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Lambo Centenario Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Centenario 16 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Centenario 16 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Lambo Centenario Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Lambo Centenario Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Promotional FM7 Screenshot4.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Lamborghini Centenario Official.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 BlizzardExpansion Teaser.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'': Blizzard Mountain FS Lamborghini Centenario Official.jpg|''Forza Street'' Forzavista FM7 Lambo Centenario Vista.jpg|Opened FH4 Lambo Centenario Interior.jpg|Interior FH4 Lambo Centenario Engine.jpg|Engine FH4 Lambo Centenario Trunk.jpg|Trunk References